Russian Higher and Supreme Officers
The Russian Three Branches of the Armed Forces has twelve different officer ranks, thirteen if you count the Marshall of the Russian Federation who is in charge of army, navy and aerospace. Commissioned Officers are the core leadership of the three branches of the Russian Military. All Ranks Officer Cadet/Officer Cadet/Officer Cadet All three forces have officer cadet they are considered unskilled employees in training, they aren't officially count as a rank and their insignia have a K on them to denote the fact they are officer cadets. Junior Lieutenant/Junior Lieutenant/Junior Lieutenant Junior Lieutenant are responsible for leading several enlisted officers while being groomed for higher command by a first lieutenant. Second Lieutenant/Second Lieutenant/Second Lieutenant Second Lieutenants are expected to be able to lead men, give commands and solve problems in all three branches they are also expected to choose a speciality to study. First Lieutenant/First Lieutenant/First Lieutenant First Lieutenants are expected to lead junior lieutenants in their careers and get them familiarized with command, while studying for a masters degree in their chosen speciality. Captain/Captain/Captain Captain are expected to gain a master degree in a chosen speciality while preparing themselves for higher commands. Major/Flotilla Captain/Major Majors in the Army are expected to be in charge of a platoon of soldiers, while flotilla captains are expected to be in charge of multiple ships and maintain cohesion among them from ship to ship, an aerospace major is expected to be able to both lead and instruct the people in their command. Lieutenant Colonel/Carrier Captain/Lieutenant Colonel Lieutenant Colonels in the army are expected to make responsible high command decisions and help those in their care advance in their careers, carrier captains are expected to be able to be in charge of a carrier level fleet or an aircraft carrier while lieutenant colonels in the aerospace are expected to deal with both air force and cosmonaut functions with the aerospace force. Colonel/Fleet Captain/Colonel Colonels in both the army and aerospace are expected to be doing command courses alongside their increased duties as semi-flag officers. Fleet captains are expected to lead small bases and large fleets. Major General/Countering Admiral/Major General Major Generals are in charge of smalle bases while Countering Admirals are in charge of either multiple fleets or a medium base. Lieutenant General/Vice Admiral/Lieutenant General Lieutenant Generals are in charge of medium bases and Vice Admiral are always in charge of large bases. Colonel General/Admiral/Colonel General Colonel Generals are in charge of large bases and Admirals are in charge of one of the seven russian fleet positions. General of the Army/Fleet Admiral/Army General The General of the Army is in charge of the entire army, while the Fleet Admiral is in charge of all seven russian fleets and the Army General is in charge of the entire Aerospace Force. Marshall of the Russian Federation The Marshall of the Russian Federation is technically a promoted General of the Army, but he is in charge of all the armed forces of the Russian Federation this always includes the Army, Navy and Aerospace but could include the Coastal Troops, Naval Infantry, Strategic Missile Troops and Airborne Troops. In war times they might even be put in charge over the Special Operations Forces. Insignia Gallery Kadet.jpg|Kadet Insignia R Army Officers.jpg|Russian Army Officer Ranks R Army Generals.jpg|Russian Army General Ranks R Navy Officers.jpg|Russian Navy Officer Ranks R Navy Admirals.jpg|Russian Navy Admiral Ranks R AF Officers.jpg|Russian Aerospace Officer Ranks R AF Generals.jpg|Russian Aerospace General Ranks Notes *This information is highly summarized both to respect the wishes of the Russian Federation and to keep the focus on the Stargate Missions, it might also be inaccurate and intentionally misleading. Navigation Category:Military Ranks